


【娜俊】因为乌鸦像写字台

by BakuuuuA



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuuuuA/pseuds/BakuuuuA





	【娜俊】因为乌鸦像写字台

我也不知道我在写什么。

算是半个失眠作品吧...

—————————————————————————

一如既往，今天的罗渽民又收到了一封信。

一封表白信。

其实他也不太确定是不是表白信，因为偌大的一张纸上面就写了四个字：我喜欢你！

言简意赅。

连落款都没有。

如果是只收到一封的话罗渽民大概会当成是谁在给他开玩笑然后一笑置之。

但是他不能，因为从高一的某一天开始，只要在学校，他每天都能收到一封新的又毫无创新性的表白信。

当他再一次和兄弟们提起的时候果不其然又被调侃了。

其中李帝努最兴奋：“你就答应吧，高中追到现在肯定是真爱啊！”

回答他的是罗渽民一个意味不明的微笑。

\---------------------------------------------------------

黄仁俊喜欢罗渽民。

只有李楷灿知道。

他每天都坚持给罗渽民写的那一封像是恶作剧一样的表白信也被李楷灿质问过：“表白信是你写的吧？”

无论怎么看，那个简单粗暴又直击人心的告白方法可真的太像黄仁俊了。

就连怂到不敢落款这一点都特别像。

到这里已经不是像的程度了，简直就是他了。

代替直面回答黄仁俊是这样说的：“脑子是个好东西，我希望你也能拥有。”

最后是一场小学生式的吵架兼打架成为了这场谈话的结局。

虽然他是出了名的东北虎，但不知道为什么在罗渽民面前他总是会怂到像一只无害的小白兔。

明明大家都是同样去抢仁俊的软糖，李帝努和李楷灿迎来的总是东北虎的“甜蜜锁喉”;到了罗渽民这里就是毫无保留的把所有的软糖都拿出来还要问他喜欢哪个口味，甚至第二天准备好更多的软糖给罗渽民。

李楷灿面对这个让人心痛的该死的双标掩面痛哭（假），快马加鞭跑回去给李马克投怀送抱。

李马克不明所以，但是对于这种福利还是十分愉快并表示多多益善。

上了大学之后八个零都多了很多事大家都很忙。

唯一的共同点是大家都在学生会中工作。

即使都在学生会中大家的部门也都不尽相同。

罗渽民在主席团，李帝努在体育部，李楷灿在文娱部，黄仁俊则在秘书处。

虽然有点搞笑，但东北虎真的在秘书处。

秘书处可以说是整个学生会中最忙的部门了，比主席团都要忙，所以很多时候办公室里呆到最后的都是秘书处的人。

某天，忙得晕头转向的黄仁俊拖着疲惫的身体回到宿舍的时候已经十点了。

坐在书桌前黄仁俊面无表情的盯着桌面上的备忘录中还没勾的“送信”看了十分钟。

差点就忘了把表白信寄出去黄仁俊开始疯狂呼叫李帝努确认罗渽民是不是在宿舍。

——————————————————

姆明我的爱：！！！

姆明我的爱：李帝努！

姆明我的爱：出来挨打！

铁真的很好举：干嘛

姆明我的爱：罗渽民在吗？

铁真的很好举：？？？

铁真的很好举：你直接问他啊！

姆明我的爱：先回答我！

铁真的很好举：不在！干嘛！

姆明我的爱：哦，没事了。

铁真的很好举：🙃

—————————————————

得到了罗渽民还没回来的消息之后黄仁俊像做贼一样溜到他们宿舍门口，打算悄咪咪的塞到门缝里去。

信还没塞完呢，就听到了一个象征死亡的声音。

“你干嘛？”

是罗渽民的声音。

黄仁俊真的觉得他可能要死了。

他站起来做出一副纯洁无辜的表情有些讨好的看着他。

罗渽民一个挑眉，风情无限。

如果有女生在场看到这一幕估计都能晕过去。

但看着这样的他黄仁俊心都凉了，连呼吸都忘了，只是静静的看着他。

“呼吸，”罗渽民捏了捏他的脸，然后弯下腰捡起那封还没塞完的信打开来看。

看到信中内容的罗渽民十分平静，他看着黄仁俊：“你写的？”

黄仁俊即不敢承认也不敢否认，就呆呆的杵在那里，无助的看着四周。

“说话。”

罗渽民面无表情，声音还是一如既往的好听，就是这一次听得黄仁俊有些心凉。

他依旧保持沉默，没有说一句话，也不敢抬头看他，就这样站在那里低着头，像个做错了事的小孩。

因为黄仁俊知道，他们以后可能连朋友都做不了了。

两人谁都没有说话，低着头的黄仁俊越想越多，他想了很多，怎么想他们好像都走不到他想要的那个场面，这下子鼻子更酸，能回应他的只有一个有点变调的“恩”。

这尴尬的场面最终以罗渽民的一声叹息结束。

“看着我，仁俊啊。”

他依旧没抬头，他怕看到他的那一刻他就会忍不住哭出来。

哄不好那种。

罗渽民也只好上手了，他抬起他的头，一字一句的说：“我以为你喜欢女孩子的。”

“对不起。”

“仁俊啊，看看我啊。”

被迫抬头的黄仁俊依旧不敢看他，只是看着他的鼻子和嘴巴。

罗渽民用手扶着他的头，对着他的嘴唇就是一下简单粗暴的亲吻。

即使是最简单的嘴唇碰嘴唇，也足以让处于崩溃边缘的黄仁俊死机了。

“回神。我没有要责备你，现在知道我的想法了吗？”

黄仁俊说不出话来，看着近在咫尺的罗渽民，再回想了刚刚他对他做的事啊脸突然爆红。

刚想推开罗渽民，却被他的大手按回来：“安对哟。”

“我忍了三年了。”

“仁俊尼是不是应该给我一点利息呢？”

嗯...

每个字他都懂，合在一起之后感觉信息量有一点点大。

还没理好罗渽民到底什么意思就被他按着来了第二个吻。

跟刚刚比起来可真是太不一样了。

如果刚刚是小学生，那么现在就是社会人了。

这个亲吻还不简单，还能分成三个部分。

一开始是简单的嘴唇碰嘴唇，罗渽民一下一下的亲着他，眼中是黄仁俊不曾知晓的珍视和喜悦，让他感觉非常的不真实。

然后罗渽民开始像小狗一样去咬他的嘴唇，没有很用力，但是这种感觉很奇怪，让他感觉特别的清晰，暖暖的湿湿的，还能感受到他那股淡淡的咖啡味。这过于真实的感觉让黄仁俊本就红透的脸变得更红了。

看着黄仁俊越来越红的脸罗渽民开心得感觉都要上天了，他低沉的笑着有些坏心眼的提醒他：“仁俊啊，舌吻的时候记得要闭眼哦～”

接着就毫不犹豫的亲了下去，伸出舌头去撬开仁俊的牙关，找到他的舌头一同共舞。

最后是法式深吻。

到最后还是因为黄仁俊喘不过气来了才结束了这一个漫长的亲吻。

看着仁俊不知道是因为缺氧还是害羞而变得红彤彤的脸以及那双水雾朦胧的眼罗渽民笑得很开心：“爱一股wuli仁俊好可爱啊～今日份的利息先收这么多好了～”

“仁俊尼不能逃哦。”

“不管你的表白是不是真心的我都当真了哦。”

“还有，我们今天是第一天了哦～”

“我爱你仁俊啊～”

......

其实说到底还是黄仁俊太嫩了，早在高一那年罗渽民就发现了黄仁俊在给他写表白信这件事了。

也亏得他特别能忍。

至于为什么要忍是因为渽民是一个特别缺乏安全感的人，他害怕这只是黄仁俊的一时兴起，他也怕最后他们会因为不够深爱而分别。

谁会知道他在每一封信下面都会回复“我也喜欢你”最终还是烂在抽屉里不敢寄出去。

如果不是那天吃多了胃不舒服，去校医室拿药回来刚好撞到黄仁俊递情书，而恰好无法再忍下去的他也不会那么不顾一切的去戳穿他。

他真的太喜欢他了，无论最后到底会怎么样，他都想让黄仁俊打上罗渽民的标签。

后来，明明已经交往了好几年的两人好像只有热恋期一样，每天腻腻歪歪各种表达爱意。

“仁俊啊。”

“恩？”

“我爱你。”

深知渽民内心的恐惧和不自信的仁俊总会在这个时候抱着他：“渽民呐。”

“恩。”

“我爱你胜过你爱我。”

每当黄仁俊说这句话的时候罗渽民都会心花怒放却还是不肯认输：“不是哦，我更爱你。”

“就算到我们都过了奈何桥，喝了孟婆汤，我依旧会记得你并爱着你那种程度。”

“所以仁俊啊，我们要永远在一起哦。”

——————————————————

之后的某一天，看着黄仁俊好看的侧脸罗渽民终于忍不住了：“仁俊啊”

“恩？”

“你为什么会喜欢我啊？”

“因为乌鸦像写字台。”

“？”

“不讲道理。”


End file.
